five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Borsalino
Introduction Borsalino, AKA, Admiral Kizaru is one of the three Admiral of the Marines, only outranked by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. After the World Government was recruited by the Conqueror's Coalition, he became a high-ranking leader. He was in charge of the Hargeon Unit until it was lost to the Allied Forces. He is the main antagonist of both the 1st and 2nd Hargeon Arcs. History (One Piece Manga Five World war Fairy Tail Campaign Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities As a Marine admiral and a high-ranking officer in the Coalition, Kizaru must have at least above-average leadership and co-ordination skills. As an admiral, Kizaru has command over the many thousands of soldiers ranked lower than him, his status being second highest within the entire Marine organization, just below Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. He also has the power to initiate a Buster Call on any island he deems to be a threat, as well as grant lower ranking World Government agents such a privilege. As an admiral, he has the authority to revoke a Warlord's title. His presence at Hargeon, was enough for the 3rd Division to go through a worried state, even most of the high-ranking officers of the 3rd Division were all wary when the faced off with him. His extraordinary speed and precision along with his fighting prowess makes him one of the most dangerous fighters within the World Government and Marines, fitting his title of admiral. He was even able to fight simultaneously and defeat three of its captains while they were all at full power; two of Gotei 13 captains, while both were using their Bankai's, Squad 9 Captain Kensei Muguruma, who was also using his Hollow Mask, Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and also one of Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard, Laxus Dreyar, who had activated his Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic. Even another worth mentioning feat, he was able to defeat the later 2, without his Devil Fruit powers (due to Toshiro Bankai technique, Rokui Hyoketsujin, cutting off his Devil Fruit). Afterwards he was able to fight on par with 3rd Division commander Kakashi Hatake, in their first battle, and for a long period of time, without the use of his Devil fruit as well, instead relying on his Haki and Six Powers, while Kakashi had even activated his Mangekyo Sharigan and his Susanoo. Even, with the intervention of Mirajane Strauss, another S-Class Fairy Tail wizard and another captain of the 3rd Division, in her Satan Form, Kizaru was still able to fight both Kakashi and Mirajane simultaneously, Mirajane even noted that even she was at full strength, she still wouldn't be able to defeat him, and stated that only Fairy Tail strongest Gildarts Clive and her Guild Master Makarov Dreyar could defeat him. Once again, during the Second Battle of Hargeon, he was even able to fight with Kakashi and Mirajane, along with their Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, whose purpose was to keep his Devil Fruit in check, simultaneously. Even after losing his arm, Sagi, Konton's longest-serving member of his elite guard, Nine Dark Circles, even commented that Kizaru was still incredibly powerful. Devil Fruit Kizaru possesses the power of the Glint-Glint Fruit, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that grants him the powers of the element of light. As a Logia-user, he is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles. He is capable of moving and attacking at the speed of light, and all of his attacks are based on the element of light, such as firing energy blasts from his fingertips or feet with extreme accuracy and precision. His power is very destructive, causing huge explosions and can easily destroy buildings. He also has the ability to reflect himself, essentially moving from one location to the next at the speed of light. Due to this fruit's power, Kizaru is possibly the fastest man in the world. He can also make an energy sword out of pure light, which can stand up to heavy Haki-based attacks, as seen when he was fighting Silvers Rayleigh. Kizaru has named several of his abilities after the three great treasures of Japan. * Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡 Yata no Kagami?, literally translated as "Eight Span Mirror"): Borsalino forms light between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. It was first seen used against Scratchmen Apoo. However the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh when he cut the beam of light with a sword. It is named after the Yata no Kagami. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. * Ama no Murakumo (天叢雲剣 Ama no Murakumo?, literally meaning "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to AdmiralAokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh.10 In One Piece Film: Z, Borsalino uses this attack as a shield of sorts to ward off Z's attacks. It is named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation dub, and sub it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. * Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉 Yasakani no Magatama?, literally translated as "Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku"): Borsalino crosses his arms in front of him and uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering an extremely wide area. It also has great piercing properties, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then piercing deep into the water with ease. It was first used against Whitebeard but was blocked by Marco. He used it again with a much wider spread in a failed attempt to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine, though the bolts managed to pierce a thick layer of Aokiji's ice and travel deep into the ocean. It is named after the Yasakani no Magatama, though the term "yasakani" is also an archaic term for "a large jewel". This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation dub and sub. * Uzume * Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu?, literally meaning "Heavenly Illumination"): Borsalino points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. This was first used against Basil Hawkins, aimed directly at the pirate's eyes.. It was not named in anime and manga but named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors. It is named after Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun and universe. * Amenonuhoko * Tonbokiri Spear Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant ''' '''Immense Strength Immense Reflexes Immense Durability ''' '''Immense Endurance Master Marksman ''' '''Master Swordsman Master Strategist Six Powers * Tempest Kick ** Tempest Kick Guillotine ** Tempest Kick: Cross ** Tempest Kick Wheel * Moonwalk * Shave * Iron Body ** Iron Body Meteor * Finger Pistol Haki Armament Haki Observation Haki Trivia Category:Marines Category:Admiral Category:Male Category:Hargeon Coalition Unit Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Commander Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Haki Users Category:Logia Category:Military Personnel Category:Law enforcement Category:World Government Category:Pirate World